Our Last Glimmer of Hope
by Lovely Diamond
Summary: Set in an apocalypse world. Rio's baby is set to be born, but her and her husband's enemies catch on. They do everything they can to kill her, Kaito, and their baby, just like they did with the Barian Emperors and Tsukumo Yuma. Will they succeed? Warning: Character Death. For the Diamondshipping Marathon (Temporarily).


**Our Last Glimmer of Hope**

**Rated:** T

**Genre: **Tragedy

**Summary:** Set in an apocalypse world. Rio's baby is set to be born, but her and her husband's enemies catch on. They do everything they can to kill her, Kaito, and their baby, just like they did with the Barian Emperors and Tsukumo Yuma. Will they succeed? Warning: Character Death. For the Diamondshipping Marathon (Temporarily).

**Pairing:** Tenjo Kaito/Kamishiro Rio

**Status: **Complete (For now)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

* * *

In a world where people have to fight to survive, in a world where hardly anything exists, a new human is about to be born who will become the last glimmer of hope... Its mother and father are in a secluded cave, away from the last of civilization, hoping and praying that the baby will be born without any problems... and that their enemies do not find them.

"Is he...or she...almost out yet?!" Rio panted and breathed deeply as she tried to push as hard as she could.

"Almost, Rio," Kaito stated as he stood by the doctor, both ready to accept the baby. "Keep trying."

Even though Rio was in so much pain, she couldn't help but glare at her husband. "I'm trying- UGHH!"

"The baby's coming out! I see its head," the doctor announced. The doctor motioned to Kaito to get the supplies ready. Kaito immediately brought the supplies and helped the doctor set up.

"Then hurry up and- UGHH!" Rio screamed in pain as she gripped the sides of the bed. "UGHH! Kaito! Aren't you supposed to be by my side?! Holding my hand?!"

"I want to be alive to see our baby. I don't want to die before I see him or her, Rio. And calm down. If you don't receive our baby patiently, it might turn out like you," Kaito calmly stated. If it were any other people in the room, they would have laughed. But obviously, no one did.

"I see it! It's coming! It's...here..." the doctor breathed as he received the baby in his arms. "I'm a doctor, so you must expect me to say congratulations, but let's change it up a bit. Tenjo Kaito, Kamishiro Rio, both of you just became the parents of a little baby girl."

The doctor quickly, but efficiently, cleaned the baby. She was ready to go. Before Rio could say anything, Kaito got the girl from the doctor's arms. "Thank you."

The doctor bowed. "Not a problem. Now if you excuse me, I must make my way home."

Kaito nodded. "That's fine. Thank you for your help. Don't let anyone see you as you go."

The doctor nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll be discreet about it." As soon as he finished his statement, he left the secluded area, making sure no one saw him. When he left, Kaito turned to Rio.

"Hey...! Kaito... The one who gave birth...should be the one to...hold the baby...first..." Rio breathed.

Kaito smirked and walked over next to his wife. "You'll never change, Rio." Kaito gently handed Rio their little girl.

Rio warmly smiled down at her. "She's beautiful...Of course she is. She takes after her mother."

"Oh, you think so?" Kaito challenged. "I would say she has more of Haruto's features." Half and half for Rio and Haruto. The little girl seemed to have traces of light blue hair, but she had grey eyes. Of all the things that she could have inherited from her father, she had to take the most beautiful part of the human body...

Rio glared up at him and rolled her eyes. "Shut up!...Right now, we should think of a name."

"Koyomi," Kaito immediately stated after she said her words.

"...What?" Rio asked in disbelief at his immediate answer. "You already had names planned?!"

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, a couple of them. Didn't you?"

"Ugh! You know how I am, and you're still asking? Of course I didn't, Kaito!" Rio whined.

Kaito laughed. "The sole reason I came prepared."

Rio knew that Kaito won, but she didn't want to show it. So instead, she pouted. "Well-" Rio cut herself off when she felt a huge surge of energy. She knew who it, or they, were. Rio began to feel alarmed as she turned to Kaito whom also had the same expression of alarm.

"No... How could they have found us?!" Kaito angrily declared. Before he could do anything, they appeared.

Rio widened her eyes and angrily spat, "You guys, again! The Seven Barian Lords!"

Sure enough, there were seven barians, but they weren't the emperors. They were the clones of the emperors, the lords. Replicas of Nasch, Durbe, Merag, Alit, Vector, Girag, and Mizael... Except they weren't anything like them, they didn't even have the same names.

Kaito stood in front of Rio's bed and glared hard at them. "What do you want?!"

The replica of Nasch smirked. "Hmm. You ask something like that Tenjo Kaito? You already know the answer. We are here to kill you three. Just like we killed the rest of the emperors and your father."

"And you think we are going to let you do that, Cygnus?!" Rio yelled, holding her baby protectively. Kaito turned back at her, and they communicated with their expressions. Kaito was obviously telling her to not provoke them while Rio defend her declaration.

"HAHAHA! You think you can do anything in your condition, Merag?!" Alya, Merag's counterpart, spat.

Rio glared darkly at her. Before she could retort back, Kaito spoke in their stead. "She might not be able to do anything the way she is, but I will be enough for you guys."

"Really? Tenjo! You know no matter how powerful you are, you can't take all seven of us!" Fornacis, Alit's counterpart, boasted.

"Calm down Fornacis," Gacrux, Mizael's counterpart, stated. "He may be fighting us alone, but do not underestimate him. If Mizael had trouble with him, then he's a bigger threat than you think."

"Hmph! You just want to take him for yourself!" Sargas, Girag's counterpart, exclaimed and complained.

"I don't care, I don't care anymore! Let's just kill him, Merag, and the baby!" Kaus, Vector's counterpart, angrily yelled, wanting to massacre every human in the secluded cave.

"Everyone, we mustn't rush. We must get rid of them in a timely and efficient manner," Sceptrum, Durbe's counterpart, pointed out. As soon as Sceptrum finished his statement, the baby girl began crying.

Rio widened her eyes a tiny fraction and patted her baby gently. "Shh, shh...Don't worry, Koyomi. You're father and I will take care of these bad guys."

Their situation may be different from all parents, but Kaito nonetheless smirked. "So you approve of my choice of name, huh?"

Rio glared and pouted at him. "Shut up, Kaito!"

"Oh really, imouto? You think you can defeat us after barely giving birth few minutes ago?" Cygnus taunted.

_'Time for comeback,'_ Rio thought. "Oh I don't think so." Rio waited until Cygnus's face changed to a triumphant expression. "I know so."

That seemed to struck a nerve in Cygnus as his eyes completely darkened. He stared at Rio, hard. "I killed your brother. I can surely kill you and Kaito." His eyes then shifted to Koyomi. "And little Koyomi-chan, a future Barian Emperor. We can't let you live."

"Only God can decide when we live and die," Kaito retorted. "We can only decide if we want to fight to live." He turned his head to stare at Rio. Rio nodded, understanding what he was about to do.

The Seven Barian Lords narrowed their eyes. They knew the infamous couple were planning something. After all, anytime those two planned strategies, the strategies were always complicated, skillful...and successful. "What are you planning?" Gacrux asked in an impatient tone.

Kaito then suddenly pulled out a card from his deck. The Seven Barian Lords were shocked. He planned to summon his Galaxy Eyes in this little space?! "Come on out! Galaxy Knight!" Kaito bellowed.

"What?! He's not summoning his dragon?!" Sargas shouted in surprise. The knight materialized from the card and took form.

"'What is he planning?', you ask yourselves," Gacrux began. The Barian Lords looked at him. "The answer is all in the cards." With that, Gacrux took out one of his cards himself. "Well, let's see who shines the brighter light! Arrive, Splendid Venus!" Splendid Venus herself took form. Splendid Venus attacked Galaxy Knight with her beam of light.

Kaito smirked. _'Perfect.' _"Now! Rio!"

Rio nodded. "Let's go, Frozen Rose!" The monster quickly materialized. Frozen Rose, as her name states, is an ice monster who throws petals of roses that are frozen and neutralizes the enemy's attack. But she also has another ability. "Reflection!" Frozen petals soon orbited around Galaxy Knight.

"WHAT?! When did she get that card?! She never had a card like that!" exclaimed Alya. The Barian Lords all witnessed Splendid Venus's attack hit a frozen rose petal and reflect back at them. In a second, the Barian Lords

"Ugh! I'll get rid of this blinding situation!" Fornacis yelled as he shield his eyes. "Swirls from the darkness of the black holes! Rise from your sleep and eat their very souls! Arise! Empty Darkness!" The so-called monster, Empty Darkness, arose by first surround the light and absorbing it and then by materializing in a different form.

When the light was gone and the cave was clear, the Barian Lords saw that Kaito and Rio had escaped, along with their child.

"Cygnus! They've escaped!" Sceptrum exclaimed.

Cygnus turned to glare at him. "What was the first clue?!" He then turned to face the Lords. "Listen up! We must find that duo, well trio, before that day comes again. You kill them as soon as you see them! They are the only threat left in this pathetic Human World! Once they're done, this world will be ours!"

"What about Tsukumo Yuma, his son, wife, and friends? And Tenjo's Brother?" Sargas asked.

Cygnus smirked and laughed evilly. "Those idiots? Ha! After he became an Astral being, Tsukumo Yuma is no longer a threat! His son is nothing but a wimp, and his wife is even worse. That goes for his friends as well! Tenjo's Brother has no power! He can't even duel! So we don't have to worry about anything except that duo who always intercept my plans!"

Kaus narrowed his eyes. _'This is why kings are always the fool. He is clearly underestimating them...'_ "Cygnus! If we plan to kill them before that day, we must find them immediately!"

"You're right, Kaus. Everyone! Separate and kill those humans!" Cygnus ordered. With that command, everyone dispersed to locate Tenjo Kaito, Kamishiro Rio, and their baby.

* * *

"...That was close!" Rio exclaimed as she currently practiced her walking. They were located in a forest on the complete opposite side of the cave. Kaito was sitting down, feeding their child while Rio exercised.

"I know. I'm glad we can communicate without speaking, Rio," Kaito stated.

Rio nodded as she stretched her legs. "Right?! I think we've had this communication even before we got together."

Kaito smirked. "I find that difficult to believe. You're too impatient."

Rio twitched and flared up. "Shut up, Kaito!"

Kaito chuckled as he looked down at Koyomi. He smiled gently at her sleeping figure. "She is...our hope..."

Rio stopped stretching and walked over to them. She then sat in front of Kaito and Koyomi. "Yeah...Our final hope for this treacherous world."

Kaito nodded, but soon after, he made an angry face. "I can't believe how they could have destroyed this world in a short amount of time. They've even killed the Barian Emperors..."

Rio sighed and looked at the ground. "My brother and Yuma included..."

Kaito looked straight at Rio, waiting until she looked up. Rio finally looked up and met herself with Kaito's beautiful grey eyes. "Rio. We can do this...especially with Koyomi by our side."

Rio's eyes began to water, but she forced her tears back. She smiled and declared, "Yes. Koyomi is our final hope... Our last glimmer of hope!"

Kaito carefully stood up, gently held Koyomi in one arm, and stuck out his other arm to Rio. "Let's go, Rio. Let's go towards a brighter future."

Rio nodded and took her husband's hand. "Yeah. Let's go!" And together, they left the forest into areas unknown...

* * *

**Second fanfic. Will be a multi chapter after tomorrow.**

**Questions you absolutely have:**

**Seven Barian Lords? But isn't that what they're already called? **Yes. The fanfiction tab has them as lords, but they are technically emperors. For this story, the emperors and lords are different. And yes, the lords' names come from stars as well.

**Lords? Everyone killed off? Those ideas sounds familiar. **Well they should. For those who have watched Justice League, you know about the League and the Lords. The Barian Lords come from this idea. Two different groups with different goals. For the everyone killed off, Dragonball Z watchers know this very well. "The History of Trunks" should ring a bell.

**Yuma has turned into an Astral being? Why? How? And why don't Kaito or Rio know?** In all honesty, I don't know those reasons yet. But they will be revealed. But even if I did know, they would be secrets, obviously.

**You may have more questions, so you may ask. Thank you for your time. Please review.**


End file.
